


Destiel Drabbles

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x08 coda, 12x09 Coda, 12x10 coda, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Black Cats, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Camming, Castiel in Panties, College AU, Comfort, Cuddles, Dean's Allergies, Deansturbation, Dom Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Game Night, Fear of Thunderstorms, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Roommates, Rough Sex, Season 13 AU, Skinny Dipping, Strip Tease, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Sub Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Superstition, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, alternate income, astrapophobia, bed sharing, canonverse, casturbation, cuddle hugs, destiel au, porn web series, webcam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Some little drabbles I wrote about my favorite couple: Castiel and Dean Winchester





	1. Casturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is listed as not rated because each chapter will be different. I will list the rating of each chapter in the notes. 
> 
> Ch. 1 rating: EXPLICIT

The warm rays of the sun shone through the bedroom windows heating up Castiel’s tanned skin. He lay on his stomach on the chaise lounge, his hard cock trapped between his body and the cushion, slowly rolling his hips and grunting as he picked up the pace. Castiel imagined emerald eyes staring up at him from under dark blonde lashes and full, pouty, pink lips stretched around his dick. Dean’s name left his mouth on a broken moan as Castiel rutted harder and faster against the lounge chair. He pictured Dean hollowing out his cheeks, taking Castiel all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing around his aching cock. Castiel’s breath hitched, balls drawing up tight as he came in spurts all over the cushion and his abdomen. 

 

 

 


	2. Cas Rides Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean always had a thing for cowboys. Cas bottoms from the top.
> 
> Ch 2 rating: EXPLICIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)

Castiel drove himself down on Dean’s cock harder, hitting that spot inside him that sent pleasure pulsing through all of his nerve endings. Bracing himself on Dean’s thighs, the angel rocked at a steady pace feeling heat coil around the base of his spine.

“Deeeeean,” he moaned, teeth worrying his bottom lip and eyes squeezing shut, “I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna… OH GOD! DEAN!”

“That’s it, Angel, come for me,” Dean said, stroking Castiel through his orgasm, thick ropes of white shooting all over the hunter’s side.


	3. Cas Jerks Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel walks in on Dean having some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ch 3 rating: EXPLICIT

Cas gets back to the bunker after a fruitless search for Lucifer. Walking down the hall towards the room that Sam had set up for him, he hears whimpers coming from behind Dean’s door. Fearing Dean is having the nightmares again, Cas cracks open the door to check on his best friend. Cas freezes at the sight before him. Dean lay naked and writhing on his mattress, eyes half lidded and full, pink lips parted. He is gripping himself, quickly stripping his cock and making the most delicious noises Cas has ever heard. Dean’s head turns towards the door and he lets out a chuckle at Cas’ face as shock, embarrassment, and arousal flit across Cas’ features.

“Cas,” Dean arches his eyebrow, “you just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna get over here and lend me a hand?”

Cas’ eyes go wide and he swallows the lump in his throat. He’s still trying to figure out if he heard Dean correctly or if it was his mind playing tricks on him when Dean bites his bottom lip and arches his back off the bed.

“Castiel!”

And that’s it. Dean moaning his full name with a blissed-out look on his face is what snaps him out of his daze. Slowly approaching the bed he puts down one knee and leans over Dean, wrapping long slender fingers around the thick shaft.

Well, he thinks, maybe this day isn’t so horrible after all.


	4. twink!cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean are roommates in college. Dean goes home to visit his parents each weekend. Castiel runs a porn web series from the boys' dorm room. Dean finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)
> 
> CH 4 rating: EXPLICIT

Castiel likes it when his dormmate leaves for home on the weekends. 

Dean is visiting his parents one weekend when he logs onto a porn site with his laptop, shocked when he recognizes the dorm room the guy is masturbating in, noticing his own posters hanging on the wall. Dean grips his clothed cock, straining against the fly of his jeans, as he watches Castiel finger himself open and fuck himself on a toy mounted to Dean’s desk. The boy is facing the mirror so that the webcam offers a view of the slicked up dildo gliding in and out of Castiel’s fluttering hole, while the mirror catches him stroking his incredibly stiff cock sticking straight out from his hips. Dean watches slack-jawed as thick ropes of come splash across the mirror.


	5. s12e08 Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Mary, Rowena, and Crowley break the boys out of prison. Dean has been in his room all week and won't come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5 rating: Teen and up

Castiel walked into Dean’s room with a tray of food and some water. It’s been a week since Castiel, Mary, Rowena, and Crowley had rescued the brothers from the government prison and Dean had barely left his room. The hunter was propped up against the headboard, socked feet crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look up. Castiel set the tray on the nightstand.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas.”

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked, his face pulled into a look of concern.

Dean sighed, “I’m fine, Cas.”

Castiel frowned, arching an eyebrow.

“May I sit with you?”

“Knock yourself out,” Dean gestured toward the other side of the bed.

Castiel removed his shoes. He hung his trench coat and suit jacket over the back of a desk chair. Dean tracked the movement, eyes curious, but said nothing. The hunter went back to staring into space. Castiel crawled onto the bed, mimicking the way the hunter was laying.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday, Dean.”

Silence.

“I tried so hard to find you–”

“It’s okay, Cas.”

Castiel stared at his lap. “I missed you,” the angel whispered.

Dean finally looked at Castiel then. The hunter had dark circles beneath his eyes, eyelids hanging heavy and fighting to stay open.

“When was the last time you slept?”

The hunter opened his mouth to reply.

“For more than four hours.”

Dean’s jaw clicked shut again and a flush spread over his face under the look the angel shot him. Cloudy green eyes pleaded with stormy blue. Castiel understood the unasked question.

“You don’t have to talk about it right now,” Castiel raised a hand to Dean’s head, running his fingers gently through the strands above the elder Winchester’s forehead, “I’m here, though,” the angel whispered, “whenever you’re ready.”

Dean swatted the other’s hand away, the rejection stinging in Castiel’s chest, but much to the angel’s surprise, Dean leaned into Castiel, tucking himself up under the angel’s arm. Dean nuzzled his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck breathing the angel in.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean sighed, content.

Castiel resumed stroking Dean’s hair, a soft smile on his face.

“Anything for you, Dean. Anything.”

The two stayed like that, the hunter snuggled against the angel’s side until finally, Dean fell into a sound sleep. The first good rest the hunter has had in over six weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	6. s12e09 coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Dean escape from prison, Dean doesn't want to sleep, having spent the better part of his six-week sentence doing exactly that. Castiel stays up with him, taking his mind off recent events with a night of games.
> 
> Ch 6 rating: GENERAL AUDIENCES

“Do you have any 3′s?”

Green eyes scanned an ever-growing pile of cards. Dean shook his head. “Go fish.”

Cas sat across from Dean at the war-room table. He had a bunch of matches laid down on the large wooden table, flicking the corners of the few cards left in his hand. Deep blue eyes darted around the room. The angel sighed, picking up a card from the ‘fish’ pile.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “You got something to say?”

Cas frowned, clearly annoyed with the hunter’s ruse. “It’s extremely late, Dean,” he said, spearing the hunter with a pointed look.

“Yeah, so?”

The angel leaned back in the chair crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

“What?!”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Cas asked, his expression full of concern.

Dean took a deep breath setting his large hand of cards on the table face down. He rested his elbow on the tabletop, head bowing forward in his hands as he rubbed at his eyes.

Cas could feel the tension rolling off the elder Winchester in waves, but the angel remained silent and still, letting his friend have a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed.  He kept his hands over his eyes, speaking in a hushed tone. “Look, Cas,” he began, “for six weeks I was alone. I was separated from my brother,” Dean looked at Cas then, sorrow overcoming his face, “I was separated from you. I had nothing to do but sleep. And, so, I did. For six weeks I forced myself to sleep as often as I could, just to pass the time.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Can we just...” he made a sweeping gesture over the table.

“Of course, Dean.”

They resumed their game of Go Fish, the deck of UNO cards and the checkerboard lay off to the left, forgotten, from earlier in the evening. Dean was grateful that his best friend was staying up with him, distracting the hunter from his own thoughts. Dean still felt a pang of guilt though, as he looked up at Cas’ expressionless face, laying down three 7′s. He wanted Cas to enjoy himself. Dean thought for a moment, battling the pros and cons in his head, finally deciding to just go for it.

“Ya know, Cas, after this round’s over, we could play twister.”

The bright smile that lit up the angel’s face was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumbler [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	7. s12e10 Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean cuddle hugs.
> 
> Ch 7 rating: GENERAL AUDIENCES

“What are you reading?”

“I dunno, all the words are blurring together now.” Dean closed the laptop and rubbed his palms into his eyes.

“We’ll find a lead, Dean, just give it time. We haven’t even decided what we are going to do once we find Kelly.” Cas leaned further over Dean’s shoulder, bracketing his arms on either side of the hunter’s chair.

“I know, man, I just…I’m just trying to do anything to distract myself from thinking about that deal with Billie.”

“Yeah, maybe you should stop making stupid fucking deals.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, gently nuzzling the side of the hunter’s head, his breath hot against the elder Winchester’s ear. Dean froze.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice trembled slightly and he coughed trying to cover it up. “What are you doing.”

The angel’s arms tightened, fingers splaying along Dean’s chest. “Comforting you with a hug. It is a human gesture between friends, correct?”

Dean began to fidget in his seat. He tilted his head slightly, looking up. Cas’ big cornflower blue eyes widened. “Yeah, yeah. That is…is something humans do.” He cleared his throat again, holding the angel’s gaze. “But, uh, buddy, this is a bit lengthy for a hug.” 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well,” he began, “then it’s a comforting cuddle.” The angel smiled.

“I don’t cuddle.” Dean huffed.

“Well, I’m cuddling you.”

Dean glared at the angel. Cas’ face fell and he loosened his grip on the hunter.  Dean felt a pang of guilt shoot through his chest. He hated to be the one to put that look on Cas’ face.

“Okay, fine, fine, you can cuddle me. Stop looking like someone just kicked your puppy.” Dean rolled his eyes, cracking a tiny smile.

Cas tightened his arms again, burying his face in the hunter’s neck. Dean could feel the angel’s smile grow wider.

“Tell Sammy about the cuddles and I will _kill_ you.”

Cas’ lips moved against the shell of Dean’s ear, his low, gravelly voice sending a shiver down the hunter’s spine. “No,” the angel chuckled, “you won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	8. bottom!cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loves getting pounded by Dean
> 
> Ch 8 rating: EXPLICIT

“Yes, Dean! Harder!” Cas moaned, “I love it when you slam into me.”

The hunter’s forehead glistened, sweat running in rivulets down his chest and abs, he continued snapping his hips, driving harder into his angel with each thrust.

“S-so close, Dean. Fuck!”

A tingle zinged down the hunter’s spine. It drove Dean wild when the angel swore. He doubled down his efforts, pumping faster and harder until Castiel was a babbling, incoherent mess beneath him.

A roar clawed its way out of the angel as his pleasure crested and crashed over him, hot ropes of come shooting onto his stomach and Dean’s comforter. Dean fucked the angel through his orgasm, the tightness of Cas’ clenching hole causing Dean to follow soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com>LoverAwakened</a>)


	9. wing!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves Cas' wings. He loves nuzzling them and touching them whenever he gets a chance. His favorite thing, though, is to grab them during sex making the angel come undone.
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 9 rating: EXPLICIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the Tumblr prompt: Dean nuzzling at Cas' wings whenever he has an opportunity, especially as they fuck and Cas is all powerful dominant top, until Dean ruffles his feathers and Cas comes so hard he has to cover Dean's eyes so grace wouldn't blind him

Dean could do nothing but whimper as Cas pounded him from behind, one hand on the Winchester’s hip and the other hand pushing the hunter’s face down into the memory foam mattress.

“Do you like that Dean,” Cas moaned, digging his nails into Dean’s hips, leaving beautiful red crescents, marking the tanned skin, “do you like when I hold you down? So helpless right now. I could do anything to you, couldn’t I? And you’d let me.”

Suddenly, Dean was flipped onto his back. The hunter’s face was flushed a beautiful crimson. His cock was weeping and Dean wasn’t sure how much more pleasure he could take from his angel before he was completely broken apart. 

“Wings,” Dean breathed, “wanna see your wings. Get ‘em out for me, angel.”

Cas’ eyes darkened, pupils expanding, leaving nothing but a thin blue ring. The air around them shifted, the scent of ozone permeating the hunter’s nose. Slowly, a pair of black wings shimmered into focus, the tips of the wings nearly brushing both sides of Dean’s room.

Cas hooked his arms under the hunter’s knees pulling him down hard onto his cock. Dean moaned and writhed under his angel. Cas was relentless, thrusting hard and fast into the Winchester, hitting his prostate each time, sending sparks of pleasure ricocheting around Dean’s nerves. 

“S-so….so close.” Dean groaned.

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes glinted, mischevious. “You first,” he grinned. 

Dean buried his hands into Cas’ feathers and tugged, hard. A roar tore out of the angel’s chest, hips snapping faster, a blue-white glow beginning under the angel’s skin. 

“Ngghhh. Oh, Dean. Yes. Fuck.” The light continued to get brighter. “Close your eyes, Dean! Close your eyes!!!” 

Cas threw a hand over Dean’s eyes as his grace exploded in a fantastic light show, the angel coming harder than he ever had. The angel’s hot release into Dean’s body triggered the hunter’s own release, his ass clenching down on Cas’ thick cock and milking out every last drop from the angel as Dean coated his own stomach and chest with semen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com>LoverAwakened</a>)


	10. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has been acting strange. Dean thinks it's because Cas is newly human and having trouble adjusting. Determined to help Cas through this, Dean heads to Castiel's bedroom at the bunker only to find that Cas isn't having any trouble at all. In fact, Dean is the one having trouble now.

Dean didn’t mean to, really, he didn’t. Cas left his door cracked and Dean had just wanted to make sure he was okay. Cas had been acting strange during dinner. The ex-angel wouldn’t stop fidgeting and he hardly made eye contact with Dean at all, which was extremely un-Cas-like.

Dean poked his head into the ex-angel’s bedroom, fully prepared to give Cas another pep talk about him being newly human if need be. The hunter’s mouth opened, the words getting stuck in his throat when he caught sight of Castiel. The ex-angel ran his hands teasingly over his body, slowly peeling away the white t-shirt. Next, long slender fingers worked open his pants, artfully wiggling his hips as he shimmied out of the dark jeans. 

Cas’ body looked amazing. All lean muscle and sharp hip bones. And sitting on those lickable hips, were white lace panties. Thong panties, complete with white stockings with lacy tops hugging thick thighs. 

Dean stood in the doorway in shock. There was no way he could be this lucky. Cas liked panties. Cas liked _wearing_ panties. And stockings apparently. Dean whimpered softly, pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge straining against his own jeans.

Cas began running his hands up and down his body, tweaking his nipples and biting his lower lip, sinful little noises escaping the ex-angel’s throat.

This was wrong. So very wrong. Cas hadn’t noticed Dean peering into his bedroom yet. Dean should thank his lucky stars and run off, Cas being none the wiser. But he just couldn’t make himself leave. Cas looked so delicious, and those sensual hips started to sway to some rhythm playing in Cas’ head, and Dean couldn’t look away. Cas was unknowingly putting on an amazing show for Dean, and the hunter was determined to watch til the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 10 rating: EXPLICIT


	11. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have been at it for hours. Dean's getting thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 11 MATURE

"Dean! Did you seriously stop fucking me to go to the fridge?!"

"Dude, your angel stamina is fucking ridiculous and I'm thirsty goddamn it!"

"You shouldn't blaspheme, Dean."

"I've been fucking you into the mattress for hours, Cas. I'm sure if your Dad doesn't care that I'm violating an Angel of the Lord, then he doesn't give a fuck if I take His name in vain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	12. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most angels care little for humanity and human things. Castiel is not one of those angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 12 GENERAL AUDIENCES

Castiel was an angel. He didn't feel heat or cold the way humans did, so dressing in so many layers had no affect on him other than earning him strange looks from people around him who were perspiring profusely. Castiel’s grace maintained his body and so, when the angel happened upon a small lake, he stripped off all of his clothing and slowly entered the water. Not because it was hot outside or because he was odorous and in need of washing. But simply because Castiel wished to feel the cool water against his skin. Because he enjoyed swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	13. Deansturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enjoys some alone time in the bunkers shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 13 MATURE

It’s not unusual for Dean to rub one out in the shower real quick. His thoughts always start with Busty Asian Beauties but no matter how hard Dean tries, his fantasy always melts away to dark, unruly hair, impossibly blue eyes, and a deep gravelly voice. He can almost feel the press of lips against his ear as he imagines the deep gravel voice say “Come for me, Dean.” And he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	14. Astrapophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman Castiel Novak has a terrible fear of thunderstorms. His roommate Dean Winchester offers to help get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 14 rating: GENERAL AUDIENCES

It was happening again. The fear. The tightening of his chest making it feel like he couldn’t breathe. The full body tremors. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally counting to ten and doing his best to ignore the loud crashing and flashes of light. Castiel Novak knew logically he shouldn’t be frightened of thunderstorms. He wasn’t outside in the downpour. It wasn’t a tornado or hurricane. It was just a thunderstorm and Castiel was safe, sitting in the middle of his bed in his dorm room at KU. Currently, though, Castiel’s endocrine system was overriding the logical part of his brain.

 “Yo, Darth Vader. You alright over there?”

 “Huh?”

 Castiel squinted against the darkness across the room to where his roommate, Dean Winchester, lay in bed, sounding thoroughly annoyed. This…this is precisely why Castiel told his mother he would be better off at a community college where he could come home every day after classes. Castiel didn’t own a vehicle, but he had no problem taking a bus. It was barely two months into his first semester as a college Freshmen and Castiel was already ‘weirding out’ and annoying his roommate.

 “Well, you’re breathing pretty heavily over there and it doesn’t sound like happy noises.”

 Castiel was thankful Dean couldn’t see him blush in the darkness.

 “And I’m trying to sleep over here…so…what’s up, man? You okay?”

 “I apologize, Dean.”

 “Ooookay. You wanna elaborate?”

 “No.” Castiel could hear Dean’s irritated sigh. He curled himself in a ball, knees to his chest with his arms linking around them, and started rocking back and forth.

 Another loud rumble sounded outside the window, followed by incredibly bright flashes of lightening. The storm must be close. Dean stared at the boy curled up and rocking in the middle of his bed. Dark hair stuck out in all directions and every time the lightning illuminated their dorm room, the boy’s other-worldly blue eyes seemed to glow from within.

 The next roar of thunder was so loud it rattled the walls of the dorm; the dark-haired boy whimpered, rocking faster and starting his Darth Vader breathing again. At this rate, Dean was never going to get to sleep and he had to be up at 8am for class. _Oh, for fucks sake._

 “Scared of storms?”

 “Understatement.”

 Dean huffed, running a hand over top of his head.

 “Would you feel better in bed with me?” Dean offered.

 Castiel’s eyes widened comically, pausing all other anxious movements.

 “Wha-what?”

 “I’m not gay, man,” Castiel visibly flinched. _Fuck, is this kid gay? Way to offend the already scared Freshmen, Winchester!_ “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that or anything,” Dean quickly covered, “Look, dude, I’m not gonna molest you or anything. I, uh, I have this little brother,” Dean explained, “he used to get these horrible nightmares about monsters and stuff. He’d wake up shaking and Sammy’d crawl in bed with me and I’d hold him til he fell asleep again.”

 Castiel squinted, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a bird or something. Fuck, that’s adorable. _Wait, what?!_ Dean could feel the heat of embarrassment all the way to the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and continued.

 “Look, I just figured it might help you relax ‘s all.”

 Castiel slowly unfolded his body.

 “Are you certain?”

 Dean laughed. Castiel warmed at the sound.

 “Course I’m sure, Cas. Can I call you Cas?”

 Castiel nodded, cautiously crawling out of bed and crossing the room.

 “I wouldn’ta said anything if I wasn’t sure, dude.” Dean threw back the comforter, patting the space next to him.

 Castiel sank down on the Winchester’s twin bed. This was going to be a tight fit. Castiel laid down on his back, legs together, arms glued to his sides. He tried his best to breathe normally.

 “Uh, Cas, dude.”

 “Yes, Dean.”

 Get comfortable.”

 “I am comfortable.”

Dean snorted, “Fucking liar. You’re stiff as a board, man.” Dean propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over Castiel. “Wanna sleep on your side? Do you need me to hold you? Or, like, if you’re more comfortable you can curl up against me.”

Cas’ owlish eyes blinked up at him. Dark hair fell over Cas’ left eye and Dean wanted nothing more at that moment than to brush it back and thread his fingers through that thick hair, but he kept his fingers still, waiting for Cas to answer.

 “Um, may-may I lay against you?”

 “Course, man,” Dean smiled, “Get up here.”

 Dean laid on his back and lifted his arm up, letting Cas plaster himself against the Winchester’s body. Cas took a deep breath and sighed contently. Dean could already feel Cas’ muscles relaxing, tension easing out of them.

 “Thank you, Dean.”

 “Anytime, Cas. Anytime.”

 Dean held Cas close, burying his face in the mop of dark brown hair. They held each other through the night, arms and legs tangled together, the storm long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	15. The Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel rescues a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 15 rating: GENERAL AUDIENCES

Castiel wants to keep an abandoned kitten he saved from some horrible humans who were throwing rocks at it and kicking it because they were superstitious of black cats, with him, Sam, and Dean at the bunker. Dean says he doesn’t like cats and he is allergic, confirmation of that fact given when Cas holds up the abandoned black kitten and Dean has a sneezing fit.

Dean looks at Cas’ crestfallen face and his heart feels like it’s in a vice grip. Fuck. He’ll have to swing by the pharmacy and pick up some allergy meds. “Okay, you can keep it.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

The smile that lights up Cas’ face and the twinkle in the angel’s eyes make his heart feel lighter and puts butterflies in his stomach. Dean will do whatever it takes to keep Cas happy and staying with him...them...at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	16. Only Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wonders what Cas would be like in bed. Castiel rims Dean enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr prompt: Dean realizes his feelings for Cas and seduces him. Cas surprises Dean, enthusiastically rimming him and no matter how much Dean tells him to stop (from the intense pleasure) Cas just keeps going until Dean comes untouched from Cas' tongue.
> 
> Chapter 16 rating: EXPLICIT
> 
> graphic depiction of rimming. Seriously...the whole scene is rimming.

Dean glanced over at Cas, nose in some dusty old tome, a soft smile tugged at the corners of the hunter’s mouth. He’d been coming to grips with his feelings for the angel recently. Watching your best friend rot from the inside out from some stupid angelic weapon does that.

Looking at Cas over in the library’s chair, Dean admitted that he’d always found the angel attractive. When it came to vessels, dude hit the fuckin’ jackpot. Cas looked up from his book then, a shy smile on his face, and Dean wondered if that’s how the angel was in bed. As far as Dean knew, Cas has only had sex the one time-with that reaper bitch who tricked him-and the angel had never really shown an interest in sex before or since. Would he be shy and quiet in bed, gasping softly? Would his skin blush with embarrassment? Perhaps he’d make love slow and gentle, taking the time to care for and worship Dean’s body.

Thinking about him and Cas was getting him all sorts of excited and Dean decided to throw caution to the wind. The hunter made his way to his bedroom, pulling out his phone to shoot a text to Cas asking him to come up for a minute. After hitting send, Dean immediately stripped out of his layers of clothing and crawled onto his bed on all fours. A gentle knock sounded on Dean’s bedroom door.

 “Dean?”

 “C’m in, Cas.”

Dean stood on his knees facing the headboard, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Then, the hunter put his round ass in the air, leaning back a-ways, so that his arms were stretched out on the mattress in front of him, looking much like a large, naked cat. Dean grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

Dean looked over his shoulder, feigning nonchalance. “You okay, dude?”

The angel, standing frozen in the open doorway, grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. The hunter’s grin was now splitting his face in two.

“Like what you see, Cas?” he purred, seductively.

“Yes,” the angel mumbled, voice raw, and lower than Dean’s ever heard before.

“It’s all yours, Cas…if you want it.” He made a point to wiggle his ass suggestively, throwing a wink at the angel.

Cas slammed the door closed, startling Dean, and never took his eyes off the hunter. There was a fierceness burning in those blue eyes that thrilled Dean and sent a shiver down his spine. This was _not_ Cas. No. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of God. Castiel stalked up behind Dean dropping his trench coat and suit jacket on the floor. Slowly, the angel began loosening his tie, heated gaze taking in every inch of Dean’s naked form. Castiel unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing flawless tanned skin and untucked his shirt.

Castiel ran a hand lovingly over Dean’s back and around the swell of the hunter’s cheeks. “Oh, Dean,” Castiel murmured, “You look absolutely delicious.”

Before Dean could make some smart-ass remark, the angel crouched behind Dean and spread the globes of his ass apart, long fingers gripping tightly to the flesh, and licked a broad stripe over Dean’s pucker.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, surprised.

Of all the things he expected Cas to start out with, eating his ass was not one of them. It was a strange sensation if he was being honest with himself, but it’s not like he never thought about it before. Girls he had been with had never done this to him nor did Dean have the courage to ask even the kinkiest of chicks he’d been with, including Rhonda Hurley, and she’d pegged him.

“Ungh, Cas, yes!” Dean screamed. The angel had him moaning like a filthy whore. He could feel Castiel’s saliva dripping down his hole, stubble scratching him as Cas pushed his face hard against Dean’s entrance. Did this dude even need to breathe? Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s rim, poking past the ring of muscle. The hunter whimpered, cock rock hard and leaking. Cas’ tongue felt incredible, but also overwhelming.

“Cas…stop…don’t want this party over before it’s started.” Dean gasped as the sensation intensified. Maybe Cas didn’t hear him. “Cas, stop.”

“No.”

 _What?_ “Cas, I can’t…you gotta…ahhh, fuck, _stop, Cas!_ ”

Castiel was up in an instant, Dean breathing a momentary sigh of relief from the onslaught of the angel’s tongue. It didn’t last. The next thing Dean knew, his arms were buckling under Castiel’s weight, the angel forcing Dean’s face into the mattress, making it difficult to breathe and…shit…was that motherfucker _growling_ at him?!

“ _Mine,_ ” Castiel snarled.

Dean managed to turn his head enough on the bed to look back at the angel. Castiel’s expression was absolutely feral.

“ _Mine,_ ” Castiel growled again, snatching Dean by the wrists and pulling them down behind him next to the hunter’s ankles so that he was face down, ass up, and completely immobile with Cas pinning his wrists.

“Holy shit!”

Cas dove back between Dean’s cheeks licking, sucking, and nipping at the fluttering hole. The angel was eating Dean’s ass like a monster, the pleasure extraordinary, the hunter a whimpering mess in the tangled sheets. Dean’s dick was so hard it ached, bouncing off his stomach from the force of Cas tonguing him.

The more Dean pleaded for Cas to stop, the crazier the angel got, growling ferociously in disapproval at Dean. Dean needed to come, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrenched a hand free from Castiel’s grip and attempted to wrap it around his throbbing dick, but Castiel smacked the hunter’s hand away. Castiel sunk his teeth into the meaty part of Dean’s ass, piercing the skin.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Your pleasure is _mine,_ Dean, and only mine.” Castiel lapped up the pinpricks of blood from the bite mark.

“But, Cas,” Dean whined, “I need to come.”

“So, come. Come for me, Dean.”

The hunter reached once again for his erection but the angel caught his arm.

“No,” Castiel roared, “You come on _my_ tongue or not at all, Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Dean cried out as Castiel pushed his tongue into the hunter again, this time as far as it would go. Dean heard a zipper behind him and the angel pulled back for a moment and spit on his hand before he was back to eating Dean out. _Shit_. The sound of Cas jerking himself off while tonguing Dean like a pro sent the hunter over the edge, warm jets shooting from his untouched cock all over his abdomen and the sheets beneath him.

As Dean came down from his incredible orgasm, the obscene sound of Cas stroking himself wildly filled the room. The angel grunted, holding Dean down with his free hand, not that Dean could move even if he wanted to. Suddenly, warmth pooled on Dean’s ass. _Oh, God._ Cas was marking him with his come. Dean groaned at the thought. He could feel Castiel’s spend on his hole and cheeks. At least the angel steered clear of the bite mark he left. Cas swiped his fingers through the mess, shoving two past Dean’s rim, pushing the angel’s come inside.

“Fuck, Cas. Yes!”

“You are mine, Dean.”

“Yours,” Dean breathed, “only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


	17. Castiel Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes in a grave. After digging himself out, he journeys across the country to find Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a writing prompt from the amazing writers Anyrei and Mugglerock _How would you like to see Destiel become canon? ___
> 
> So this is how, going into Season 13 of Supernatural, I'd like to see Destiel become canon.
> 
> Ch. 17 rating: GENERAL AUDIENCES

##  **Castiel Rising**

Castiel’s eyes shot open and his lips parted in a silent scream. The air was thick and cloying. His throat was extraordinarily dry and as Castiel swallowed in an attempt to get some saliva to coat his aching throat, it burned like the tissue was on fire. Wherever Castiel was, he was laying down and it was incredibly dark. The last thing he remembered was being in The Empty, speaking with the ghost of Castiel Past, Present, Future, and a few other ones not mentioned in Charles Dickens Christmas novella. A sharp pang of hunger viciously tore through Castiel’s stomach and he knew two things: One, he was no longer in The Empty, and two, Castiel was completely and utterly human. 

 

Dean. He needed to find Dean. The ex-angel tried to sit up, only to smack his head hard against something wooden, dirt sprinkling onto his face causing him to cough, much to his burning throat’s protest. Realization struck Castiel like a metal pole in a lightning storm.  _Box. I’m buried in a pine box!_  Fear seeped into the ex-angel's every pore as he thrashed in the enclosed space. Castiel’s mind told him to calm down and be rational, but his newly human body wasn’t listening as his heart thudded against his ribcage, lungs rapidly and shallowly taking in what little oxygen was in his makeshift coffin. 

 

With all the strength he could muster, which wasn’t much, Castiel slammed his fists into the top of the pine box. Over and over and over again until the skin on his knuckles were scraped raw and bleeding. Dirt slowly began to pour into his tomb. Castiel took a deep breath and held it, giving one last hard punch to the top of the box. The wood splintered apart. Castiel clawed through the layers of loosely packed dirt on top of his grave -he must not have been gone from Earth for very long then- as his lungs burned furiously from his held breath, screaming with the need for fresh oxygen. 

 

He could feel the heat of the sun on his skin as his fist burst through the surface. Shakily, Castiel used the remaining strength in his muscles to pull his body from the grave, collapsing on the ground. His eyes remained closed as he greedily pulled lungfuls of fresh air into his newly human and very much aching body.  _Dean._  Blinking slowly against the bright sting of the sun’s light, Castiel took in his surroundings. Beautiful trees and green grass. Serene, blue lake. Castiel’s body protested as the ex-angel turned to see a cabin behind him.  _The cabin._  They buried him at the cabin. Why didn’t they take his body back to the bunker and bury him there? The thought momentarily stung. He needed to get back to the bunker. To Dean. Memories of the last time Castiel was human came to him unbidden making him shiver. Castiel pushed those terrible thoughts of Dean kicking him out of the bunker to the back of his mind and started walking. 

 

He kept walking towards Lebanon, Kansas until his feet blistered and his very bones ached. A few times Castiel was able to hitch a short ride from strangers not afraid to take a filthy, sweat and dirt-covered man in shambles. When he wasn’t riding in cars with strangers he was walking. 

 

Along the walk, Castiel had ditched the tie and the trenchcoat. Eventually, he ditched the suit jacket as well, the sun and the heat too much for him to be wearing so many layers while walking across the country. He walked and he walked. Days turned into nights and back into days until finally, he was on the doorstep of the bunker; hair dirty and wild, his once pristine white button down dirty and sweat soaked; the first couple buttons were undone, shirt untucked, and sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

 

In all of his existence, Castiel could not remember a time when he was so nervous. Licking his dry, chapped lips, Castiel reached for the door handle. As he descended the metal staircase, he saw the Winchester sitting alone at the table, empty whiskey bottles littering the space. He was unkempt and it looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Dean looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. The silence was deafening. Finally, Castiel broke the silence. 

 

“You buried me,” he mumbled. 

 

Dean hadn’t moved a muscle since Castiel entered the bunker, rooted in place, face still frozen in shock. 

 

“I want to apologize, Dean,” he began, locking onto the wide green eyes of the older Winchester, “I never should have left you in your grave after I pulled you from the Pit.” The ex-angel’s eyes drifted downward. “Crawling out of your own grave is a most unpleasant experience and I hope I never have the misfortune of having to do it again.” 

 

“You died. You were dead. I watched you die.” Dean whispered. 

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “I did. I’m back now. Unfortunately, I'm human, so I’m useless, but I’m alive.” 

 

“You died,” Dean repeated. 

 

“Yes.” Dean stepped forward, anger tinting his rough voice. “Didn’t I tell you never to do that again?!” 

 

Castiel nodded, “Sorry.” 

 

Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth as the hunter wrapped his arms tightly around him. Castiel pulled back to speak, but Dean decided to use that as an opportunity to crash his lips hard against the ex-angel. Castiel let out a  _hmph_  of surprise before melting into his best friend. 

 

The kiss was harsh and desperate; teeth biting and tongues plunging deep into each other's mouths. A warmth spread through Castiel’s chest as Dean bodily lifted him by the backs of the thighs, the ex-angel’s legs immediately wrapping around the hunter’s waist. Never breaking the kiss, Dean walked them over to the table, setting Castiel down on the table top, hands quickly finding their way to Castiel’s dark hair. The ex-angel lost himself in the kiss and he prayed he never had to stop. He was safe and warm. Content.

 

Castiel was finally home.


	18. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 13 au 
> 
> Castiel is back from the dead and Dean couldn't be happier.

Sweat clung to Castiel’s body in droplets as he held himself over Dean, giving the hunter a nice view of his ass as he rode Dean’s cock, his own thick cock flushed pink, slapping his abdomen with every bounce.

“Mmm, fuck, Cas. Look at you. Ride my cock, sweetheart,” Dean groaned, smacking the top of Castiel’s ass, “Yes, fuck, yes...faster!”

Castiel blew out a harsh breath. He’d been riding Dean for a while now and his thighs were starting to cramp. “You know what? If you want it faster, how about you fucking  _participate_  instead of laying spread out like a damn starfish and letting  _me_  do all the work!”

Dean chuckled, planting his feet firmly on the motel mattress he reached up, grabbing Castiel’s shoulders and pulling him into a backward arch. Castiel let out a surprised yelp at his loss of balance, but it quickly turned into a satisfied moan, Dean pounding into him hard and fast, headboard slamming a steady beat into the wall as the two men chased their release.

Out of breath, the two snuggled close together as they came down, Dean running his fingers through Castiel’s dark head of hair that was now resting on the hunter’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back, Cas.” Dean placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“It’s good to be back, Dean.”

...Meanwhile, in the motel room next door, a very angry Sam Winchester plotted revenge against his brother and best friend for scarring him with noises the younger Winchester will never be able to un-hear.


	19. Dean's Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's evening at the Bunker. Sam and Dean are headed to bed and Dean loans Castiel his laptop to pass the time since the angel doesn't need to sleep. Not finding anything on Netflix, Castiel begins searching for something to do on Dean's computer and is intrigued by what he finds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 rating: EXPLICIT

[Dean’s Porn]

 

The Winchesters retire to their bedrooms for the evening. Dean has been kind enough to lend the angel his laptop since Castiel doesn’t require sleep as the brothers do. Castiel’s plan is to watch something on Netflix until one of the brothers awaken in the early morning, but as the angel scrolls through the categories, nothing is piquing his interest. He sighs and exits out of the app. Perhaps he’ll play some solitaire or something to pass the time.

 

Bringing up the Start Menu, Castiel scans until his eyes hit a folder labeled: FUCK OFF SAM. The angel hesitates over the folder momentarily before curiosity gets the better of him. There are many sub-folders with strange names and it’s not until he clicks on one titled: ANIME, that Castiel realizes he’s found Dean’s pornography. And there is a lot of it. There is cartoon porn, real porn –would that be considered live porn? —fetish and kink porn, male/female porn, female/female porn.

 

He clicks on video after video, watching only a minute or two of each, and wonders why humans watch this type of thing in the first place. As he clicks out of a video involving a woman tying a man to the bed and gagging him, he notices a folder in the sub-folder simply labeled: bored.

 

Castiel’s breath hitches as the thumbnails for each video in the hidden folder load; each one containing two or more _men_. The angel begins clicking on a few different videos and they are definitely holding his interest far greater than the previous ones he viewed. Castiel’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he swallows and there’s a dull throb between his legs. The only time Castiel had experienced an orgasm was the one time that he had sex –and he’d been human at the time. He wasn’t even sure if he could achieve an orgasm being an angel.

 

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

Reaching into his slacks, his body shudders as Castiel grips his rapidly hardening erection. Stripping out of his clothing, putting the carefully folded items on his desk, he silently thanked Sam and Dean for giving the angel his own bedroom in the bunker. Castiel lay on his back, fully naked, head turned toward the action on the screen. His erection strains upward, thick; the dull throb intensifying and his nipples pulling into tight little buds. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, listening to the slap of skin and the debauched moans coming from the men in the video.

 

Castiel wraps a hand around his cock, the angel’s hips setting up a steady rhythm, thrusting sharply into his tightening fist. Suddenly green eyes and scattered freckles on tan skin, flash behind the angel’s eyelids and Castiel whimpers. The deep voice of the man onscreen becomes the sultry chuckle of the hunter. Castiel imagines the pearly white smile, those rough calloused hands running along his naked flesh. He traces the tips of his fingers over his nipples, pressing hard and then pinching. He thinks of Dean’s tongue flicking them. Castiel sucks a finger into his mouth, slowly rubbing the wet fingertip across the tightened bud. Castiel gasps, tweaking and pinching his right nipple extra hard. The angel’s eyes flutter open, head still turned toward the computer. The cameraman zooms in on the actor’s anus. It’s stretched wide around the other’s penis; hole red and puffy and glistening with lube. What would it be like if it were him driving into Dean like that? Castiel squeezes the hand around his cock even tighter, hips surging up faster as broken moans spill from the angel’s lips.

 

“Dean!” Castiel voice rumbles from his chest and he can’t help the slew of babbles that pour forth. “Oh, Dean, yes! Feels so good. So tight,” his breath is coming hard and fast, the angel’s fantasy racing out of control. “Mine. All mine. Dean, yes! So perfect. So good for me.”

 

Oh, how the angel longed to have Dean bent over, filled with his cock, pounding into the hunter’s ass until Dean was begging Castiel to let him come.

 

Castiel’s almost there, he can feel it. So close. The angel feels a pull in his stomach and a tingle skates down his spine. Castiel’s mouth opens on a soundless cry, the angel’s muscles tensing as warm jets of fluid splash against his torso.

 

As he slowly comes back down, Castiel faintly hears the muffled cries of the men in the video reaching their own climax and the angel smiles to himself. He thinks he understands now why humans engage in watching pornography.


End file.
